


The Lion Keyblade Master

by gamergirl929



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lion!Sora, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: After Donald tells Kairi about their adventures in the Pride Lands, Kairi begs Donald to transform Sora into a lion, the end result is absolute fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea while playing Kingdom Hearts 2 while I was in the Pride Lands World, so I just had to write it. 
> 
> Going to only be a few chapters long, but I promise excess amounts of floof! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! Please enjoy!

Sora let out an angry huff as he crosses his arms across his chest.  

“Of course, you had to tell her, didn’t you Donald?” He frowns as Kairi stares at him with a beaming smile and flailing hands.  

“Come on Donald! Show me, show me, show me!” She beams and Sora looks at Donald with wide eyes.  

“Sorry, Sora...” Donald quacks as he raises his staff, though Sora can tell he isn’t at all. 

Suddenly, Sora begins to glow, he looks down at his hands and in a matter of seconds he shrinks, feet and hands becoming paws, his arms and legs now supporting his now tiny hairy body. The only characteristics remaining are his bright blue eyes, his spiky brown hair and the silver crown chain around his neck. 

“Donald! Change me back!” He yells with a frown.  

“AH!” Kairi squeals as she picks Sora up in her arms, the small lion visibly pouting. She hugs Sora to her chest, and he’s thankful he’s in this form so she can’t see that he’s blushing.  

She buries her nose in his spiky hair and nuzzles into it.  

“Oh my gosh you’re so soft!” She squeaks and Riku grins as he looks down at Sora who lets out a tiny growl.  

“Oh my god! That was adorable!” She cries and Sora pouts.  

“Donald!” He yells and Donald smirks before flicking his magic staff. Instead Sora changing back into his human form, he realizes he no longer can speak, only growl.  

Sora let’s out an angry growl in Donald’s direction and Donald let’s out a laugh.  

Kairi slips her hands under his front legs and holds him in front of her.  

“Why do you look so grumpy?” She asks and Sora grunts.  

“Maybe it’s because you’re being so... Err...” Goofy scratches his head and Donald shakes his head, stopping him.  

“I can’t help it! You’re just so cute!” She grins and brings him back to her chest. He places his paws on her shoulders and peeks over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing.  

Kairi begins running her hands down his back, her fingers scraping against his skin beneath. 

Sora closes his eyes his chest rumbling softly. 

Kairi squeals and Sora let’s out a huff, but nuzzles against her shoulder and closes his eyes again.  

“Hey, I need your guy’s help real quick.” Riku smirks, giving Donald and Goofy a wink, causing them both to chuckle. 

“We’ll be back you two.” Goofy says and Sora sits up with a tiny growl, but Riku, Donald and Goofy are already rushing quickly across the bridge.  

Sora lets out a huff and looks up at Kairi with big blue eyes. She grins as she scratches him under his chin and his back legs begin kicking.  

Kairi giggles and Sora lets out a grumble, hiding his face with his paws.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are! The last chapter of adorable Lion!Sora floof! 
> 
> This is not the end of the floof, I will be posting other one shots that are as equally as fluff! :) So keep an eye out! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! Please enjoy!

Sora pulls his paws away from his face and sees  Kairi  smiling softly down at him as she pulls him into her arms and hugs him against her body before placing him in her lap. 

He looks up at her head cocked to the side and  Kairi  smiles sadly. 

“I wish I could’ve gone with you on your adventures... You and Riku...”  Kairi  comments and Sora lets out a little whine. 

“Yeah, I know it was dangerous...” She shrugs. “But I missed you and Riku...” She whispers, her cheeks flushing. “I really missed you.” 

Sora jumps up, his paws on her shoulder as he nuzzles against her neck, causing her to giggle. He licks her face with his rough tongue and  Kairi  giggles harder. He  boops  his  nose  against her cheek and she shakes her head, hugging him tightly. 

“You always know how to make me feel better.” She hugs him and he nuzzles back into her neck. 

The two go silent as  Kairi  runs her fingers through his fur. 

“You mean a lot to me you know...?”  Kairi  whisper s  and Sora pulls back with what looks like a smile. He nudges his head in her direction and she smiles. 

“I never thought I’d go to see you again... I didn’t know if you and Riku would ever come back to the island ...”  Kairi  frowns and Sora pats his paws on her shoulders. 

“I didn’t know if you’d ever find your way back to me.”  Kairi  frowns and Sora’s head drops, his shoulders slumping. 

Kairi  looks at Sora, who’s blue eyes are twinkling and she smiles softly. 

“We’ll always find our way back to each other, won’t we?” She smiles and Sora grins, flashing his sharp teeth and nods his head up and down. 

Kairi  gently runs her fingers through his fur and the tiny lion feels his eyelids growing heavy. He hides his face back in her neck and begins to purr softly. 

Kairi  smiles, her own eyes closing as Sora rumbles against her chest. 

The warm breeze, accompanied by the sounds of the waves gently crashing ,  the warm feeling of the tiny lion in her arms  and  the rumble against her chest, causes her to fall asleep, the lion in her arms following quickly after. 

That’s how Donald, Goofy and Riku find them  later , both fast asleep, Sora snuggled in  Kairi’s  arms, his paws on her shoulders while  Kairi  leans back against the  paopu  tree, her nose buried in his spikey hair. 

Riku sends a grin in Donald’s direction and the duck cocks his head to the side before grinning. Goofy looks at the two confused. 

“What’s-” Donald covers  Goofy’s  mouth and drags him across the bridge away from the sleeping pair. 

Suddenly, Sora begins to glow in  Kairi’s  arms, causing the girl to wake, eyes narrowed as she realizes that the lion in her arms is no longer a lion, but a human. 

She gasps softly eyes widening as she realizes instead of a snout now buried in her neck, it’s the boy’s cute small nose. 

He’s laying entirely on top of her between her spread legs. 

Kairi  blushes, but smiles softly as she hears the boy’s soft snoring in her ear. 

Kairi  tightens her hold on him and closes her eyes, letting herself fall back to sleep with the boy she loves in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! I know it's short but, I tried to go for short, sweet, and super floofy! 
> 
> Well anyway, please feel free to leave a comment, I absolutely love hearing from you all! <3 
> 
> Ever want to chat, message me here: http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, of course Kairi would react like that when seeing little lion!Sora, because he's absolute adorable! ;) 
> 
> We'll pick this up in the next chapter, more floof incoming! ;) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you like, you can message me here: gamergirl929.tumblr.com


End file.
